


Breaking boundaries

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Robin (DCU), Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Joker (DCU) Angst, M/M, Nightwing goes insane, Not Beta Read, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, SuperBat, everyone is hurt I’m sorry, joker hurts robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Superman is forced to intervene when the Joker goes after the Robins. He knows the rules of Gotham, but he also isn’t prepared to let his potential step sons be killed because Batman isn’t there for them.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 228





	1. Little bird, Blue bird, Baby bird

He knew better. He knew the consequences. Every super did. The line was clear. A line you should never cross. Gotham is the Batman’s. His Territory. Enter uninvited sure go for it. Keep your powers to yourself and don’t go interfering with the bat’s business, maybe you’d just get off with a warning. But he wasn’t. He was interfering with not only the bat. But the the Joker. But that wasn’t even the scary part. No.

He was interfering with family.

Superman floated outside of an old rundown apartment building. 6 stories high and currently housing a dozen stray children. Watching with his X-ray vision, he came to stop above the roof that would lead him into the room. Space he could burst through without adding any more risk to the children inside. The roof gave with little effort as Superman sped down into it. The debris falling around him, as the dust rose. The echo of laughter growing louder as all faces turned towards the new toy.

Superman stood looking over the room. The colourful decorations popping out against dull run down room. Streamers, and balloons tangled with spiderwebs. Glitter dulled with dust. A rotten cake sat on a large table. Rats eating at the scattered food.

Superman eyes never looked directly at the children. The children who approached him. Forced smiles, weeping eyes all while laughing hysterically. Their batons, pipes and sticks dragging on the floor boards as they steadily walked closer. Overcome with tiredness for the endless attempts of beating their piñata till it spilt them sweet red candy. Sweet red blood.

Superman rose higher as the children neared. His eyes locked to one. Red robin. Hands tightly bound above his head, suspending him from the ceiling. Wire cutting into his wrists. Head low. Sweaty hair hiding his eyes. His lips red as blood dripped from his mouth. His costume had been modified. Layered with shredded glittery red material. Fittingly playing the part.

Superman raised his hand. Gently pushing the black hair back behind the teens ear. Reviling his ghost white face. Red robin’s eyes still hidden by his mask. His face puffy painted with bruises. Superman’s eyes looked over him. Noting every fracture and broken bone. The children below grew restless. Their arms finding strength as their weapons rose.

“I’m sorry.” Superman spoke softly. Tucking his arm under Red Robin’s knees. Lifting him horizontally so the tension on the binds loosened. Red robin jerked. His breathing hitched as pain shot through him. “Easy.” Superman rested his free hand on Red robin’s back. He couldn’t go any slower. Every small motion would cause pain, He just needed to get out before the children below began their attacks. Superman’s eyes lit up red. Carefully cutting through the chain attached to the roof and Red robin’s binds. Red robin’s hands fell to his lap. Supermen frowned, looking over the damage the wire had caused. Wire he was unable to free Red robin from just yet.

The laugher below grew louder as the children stirred. Angry their toy was being taken from them. Their begun to attack. Throwing pipes and sticks. Superman cradled Red Robin, tucking him close, protecting him as Superman scanned the room one final time. Confident the children were unable to escape, he flew up, out of the hole he had made in the roof. Flying into the mist of Gotham.

“Timothy.” Superman looked down. Taking in just how broken the boy in his arms was. “Timothy.” Superman called softly trying to rouse a response. Tim remain limp. His body trembling. Heart beating even, surprising steady for the trauma it had endured. His breathing rugged fighting the pain of his broken rips.

Superman’s breath caught in his throat as he flew down into the tunnels. Taking him toward the house of the Bat. As much as you could believe you were prepared. You could never truly be prepared to face the bat. Superman knew that well enough. What he failed to know was just how Batman handled this. 

How Bruce handled seeing his sons so broken.

Superman frowned as he flew down toward Bruce. Cowl pulled back to reveal his face. His blue eyes locked to the boy in Superman’s arms. The glare not rising towards him. That only made Clark frown more. His feet hit the metal outside Bruce’s infirmary. Bruce stepped forward, closing the gap as his eyes quickly scanned over Tim’s body.

“Get him in there. Alfred is prepping.” Bruce instructed as he ran past Clark’s shoulder, heading towards a work bench. Clark nodded, quickly entering the infirmary. He walked to the bed Alfred stood beside.

“Alfred. What’s wrong with Bruce?” Clark asked as he gingerly laid Tim down on the bed. His heart hurting at every painful moan Tim made.

“Master Clark, do not worry of Bruce.” Alfred gently removed Tim’s mask from his face. Harsh red lines trased where the mask once sat. His eyes bagged and blackened. Bruce ran up to the pair. Holding a set of pliers, he slipped the handle into his mouth as he lifted Tim’s wrist and carefully examined where to cut.

“Tell us what you know.” Bruce ordered once he dropped the pliers back into his hand. Clark stepped back allowing Bruce and Alfred room to more. Bruce worked on freeing Tim’s wrist with Alfred stripping Tim of his costume before his attention fell towards Tim’s injuries.

“I found him, hanging by his wrist from the ceiling. 12 children, jokerized all holding weapons. They were treating him like a piñata.” Clark frowned as he watched. “He’s got a broken jaw, his right leg shows no internal injury but his left leg has a fracture, could break if he moves too fast. His ribs on the other hand, Three on his right and five broken on his left.”

Bruce gave a little nod as he looked up at Alfred. Alfred not bothering to talk walked away to retrieve a breathing mask for Tim as his breathing grew heavy and struggled.

“Bruce I know where Dick is.” Clark said softly. His and Bruce’s eyes met for a brief moment. Not long enough for Clark to see what Bruce was feeling but the fact he looked up meant something.

“Go then.” Bruce’s voice stayed low. His eyes remained on Tim as he dug the wires out of his flesh. Clark paused, his brain taking a little to comprehend. “Clark.” Bruce glanced up again. Keeping eye contact for a second. Enough for Clark to understand. Clark stepped back before he flew out, back into the tunnels. His mind running over everything, every little detail.

That wasn’t Bruce. Not the one he knew so well. He’s face was soft when he saw Tim. His glare not threatening for him to leave but begging for help. And that was just it. Bruce had looked up, he’d asked for help. He asked a super for help saving his children.

Clark took a deep breath, refocusing his mind. His eyes closed as he flew along the tunnel. Listening. Tim had been easy to find. Aside from the pained screams he knew his heartbeat. He was best friends with Conner. He’d unknowingly been studying Tim heart rhythm whenever Tim visited.

Damian made it his mission to avoid Superman as much as he could. He made it clear he didn’t want the man getting to close, so he respected Damian’s space and never learnt to much.

Jason wasn’t around Superman much at all. He’d loved the boy when he was Robin but so much had changed. Clark couldn’t remember the last time he would have seen Jason. Even his voice wouldn’t stand out much compared to all the other screaming Gotham’s streets were known for. But there was one Robin he knew all to well. One with an incredibly unique laugh. 

Superman’s heart pulled as he floated out front of a orange sea container. The door latched, locked and chained up tight. Not to prevent anyone from getting in, mealy to keep the people inside from getting out.

Superman scanned the container. Making sure both were out of harms way. His eyes turning red as he melted the hinges. Loudly the door fell forward, smashing onto pavement. Nightwing squinted as he looked back over his shoulder. The light overwhelming his sight as he stepped around. Finally his eyes adjusted, his smile grew wide as his body jerked to life. Laughter erupting. The metal crowbar raising as Nightwing rush towards Superman.

Superman frowned quickly dodging Nightwing’s swings. He floated up, out of Nightwing’s range as his eyes fell on Robin. Robin lie motionless towards the back end of the container. Curled into a small ball. Superman flew back, edging Nightwing further from the container. Nightwing laughed frustratedly, flipping onto a shipping container, climbing higher to attack. Superman seizing the opportunity sped back towards Robin. He’d driven Nightwing far enough away he could get Robin out. But not as slow as he’d hoped.

A quick X-ray scan showed Superman all he needed to know. Robin was all but broken. Superman rested his hand on Robin’s shoulder. Rising a pained groan as Robin attempted to uncurl. “Stay still.” Superman instructed, glancing back he frowned as Nightwing closed in.

“F. Fath… Father.” Robin spoke as blood trickled from his mouth, his eyes fluttered open. One red and blood shot.

“I’ll take you to him.” Superman smiled softly as Robin squinted. Trying to work out who was aiding him. “I need something to calm Nightwing.” Superman said, raising his arm just as a crowbar fall heavily towards Robin’s head. Nightwing laughed madly, pulling the crowbar back. Readying another swing. Superman pushed back. Spinning quickly he landed his open palm against Nightwing’s chest. Sending him back out of the container, onto the ground, winded. His laughter quieting briefly.

Superman took a deep breath, controlling himself as he turned back to Robin. “I’m sorry.” Superman knelt down. His hand grabbing Robin’s shoulder. Pulling it back, convincing Robin to uncurl and lay on his back. Robin bit his lip harshly as strangled pained groans escaped him. Superman’s heart ached seeing his pain but he pushed forward. Pushing his arms under Damian’s shoulder blades and knees as he picked the boy up.

“NO!”

Supermen turned calmly, cradling Robin as he faced Nightwing. Nightwing grabbed at his own hair, pulling at it frustratedly. Tears rushing down his face as he laughed madly. “My Robin. MY ROBIN!” Nightwing rushed forward aimlessly. Superman frowned managing to just fly out of the container with Robin before Nightwing swung at them. Superman flew higher into the sky, hoping to gain distance from Nightwing, but he only followed. Madly flipping and climbing the stacked shipping containers.

“L.” Robin’s head flopped to the side. Muffled words escaping his lips.

“Shh. Super hearing, speak soft.” Superman looked down at Robin.

“Left, third pocket.” The words escaping through breaths as Robin closed his eyes. Superman nodded as he landed on the highest container. Keeping his ears listening to Nightwing’s footsteps. Regretfully Superman knelt down, laying Robin back down. He’d prefer to take him right to the cave and return for Nightwing. But moving too fast with Robin wasn’t an option. And leaving Nightwing to free roam in his current state was a worse idea. Superman reached into Robin’s utility belt. Pulling out a needle. Straightening and turning, he stood tall as Nightwing flipped onto the container.

“My Robin!” Nightwing snarled, stepping forward, his laughter continuing to echo.

“Yes he is.” Superman spoke sternly. He could see the cracks. Nightwing was fighting this, he just needed to push. 

“The Robin you chose. Your brother.” Superman kept the needle between his fingers as he stood his ground. “Nightwing please. Fight this.”

Nightwing stepped once more before stopping. His laughs strained as his body twitched. Superman reached out his hand. “Just stand still. It’s ok.” Superman spoke softly as he began his approach. Dick’s hand flexed. His fingers curling and uncurling. He twitched as his laughs turned to softer giggles. Superman stopped a foot in front of Nightwing. Waiting, giving Nightwing an opportunity to attack. Only he didn’t. “You’re so strong. Don’t worry, we’ll fix this.” Superman raised his hands. Placing one on Nightwing’s shoulder as the other pressed the needle into his arm. “That’s it.”

Dick remained still as the laugher slowly died down into silent. Dick wobbled forward, stumping as he fell limp into Superman’s awaiting arms. Superman sighed sadly. Patting Nightwing’s back. “Let’s get you two home. Your other little brother is waiting.” Superman threw Nightwing over his shoulder, walking back to Robin, he frowned. 

“Lay still.” Superman knelt down before Robin who struggled, trying to sit up. “Here.” Superman held out his arm. Robin glared refusing to grab on. “Damian listen, we need to go now. I’ve just taken Tim home and I still need to find Jason.” Superman watched Damian’s face. He’s face softened at the mention of Tim, but quickly tensed again when Jason’s name was spoken.

“Father?” Damian grabbed Superman’s arm, allowing himself to be pick up. Superman smiled softly as he cradled Robin and lifted off the ground.

“He’s tending to Tim.” Superman answered as he flew towards the cave. “Rest now please Damian.” Superman looked down. Damian glared but rolled his head to the side, resting it against Superman’s chest. His eyes turned to Nightwing. Watching him closely as Superman flew them silence back to the cave. Damian’s eyes grew heavy, falling asleep as they entered the tunnel.

“Bruce.” Superman landed out of the infirmary, it wasn’t often he could sneak up on the Bat. Bruce’s head snapped up as he turned sharply away from Tim and to the three.

“Bring them in now.” Bruce’s voice fast and panicked. Clark moved wasting no time, he tilted forward as Bruce reached up. Taking Nightwing from him and moving him towards a bed. “Again, what do you know?” Bruce asked as he laid Dick down. Being careful despite Dick having no clear injuries.

Clark walked towards the spare medical table beside Tim. “They were in a shipping container.” Clark felt his heart swell as he ran over what happened in his mind. He lay Robin down carefully. “Nightwing’s been poisoned. Jokerized?” Clark looked back at Bruce once Robin was safely down.

Bruce’s eyes moved between the two boys, he’s feet turning back towards Dick. Pulling a set of handcuffs from his belt. “Injuries.” Bruce didn’t look up as he tightly secured Dick to the bed

“Dick has no injuries I’m aware of. Damian on the other hand has multiple fracture in both arms, his fingers are broken as is his right leg. Broken ribs as well as a nasty split down his skull. I don’t believe he has any head trauma. He was response towards me.” Clark’s eyes had fallen to the ground. He’d saved so many people in his life time, but this hurt.

“It will be alright Mister Clark.” Alfred rested a reassuring hand on Clark’s shoulder. “Master Bruce would you like me to run the tests on Master Di…”

“Finish helping Tim, then work on Damian. Clark how did you knock Dick out?” Bruce intruded, still standing beside Dick, his eyes not lifting. Alfred nodded, turning back to Tim.

“Damian gave me a needle.” Clark’s eyes darted up, they searched the room before finally settling on Tim.

“Hm.” Bruce frowned as he walked towards Damian. “Alfred…”

“Go.” Alfred looked up. “I’ll see to it Master Dick does not wake until you have returned or I have finished attending to Master Damian.”

Bruce sighed giving a nod. He pulled his cowl over his head and looked at Clark. “We need to find Jason.”


	2. Littlewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark search for Jason. All the while Clark tries to work out what is wrong with Bruce.

“Stop listening to them, focus.” Batman’s voice growled as he moved along the rooftop. Superman following behind, hovering just off the ground. “They will be ok.” His tone softened as Batman turned to face Superman. Clark’s face dropped as he planted his feet on the ground.

“I know. It’s just hard.” Clark admitted, glancing back over his shoulder towards Wayne manor. “I don’t know how you do it, Bruce. My boys are supers and it still hurt to see them take a hit.” Clark looked back to Bruce. His head had fallen a little but his eyes didn’t show pain, only that he was thinking. “Jason.” Clark sighed hindering a guess on what Bruce was thinking. “I still can’t hear him, Joker, too in fact.”

“You won’t hear the Joker. He’s under sedation and headed for Arkham.” Bruce spoke in a plain tone. Sometimes Clark felt the need to X-ray him just to be sure he wasn’t a robot. Bruce frowned as his eyes met Clark’s. Prying for more information. Admittedly Bruce hadn’t told Clark anything aside from asking for help. “Find Jason, I’ll catch you up later.” Bruce took Clark’s hand and squeezed it. “I promise.”

Clack sighed softly, holding Bruce’s hand. “Can you play that recording again?” Clark moved closer. His and Bruce’s shoulders touching as he peeked at Bruce’s holo computer. A video played. Dick, Jason and Tim all stood at the top of the T-Rex in the bat cave. Tim frowning as he looked over the edge of the nose. Jason gleefully had his arm around Dick.

Clark closed his eyes, listening and studying the voice.

“I’m telling ya! Quad flip off the Narrows bridge. If some nobody can do it, no way you two can’t.”  
Jason’s voice. His words loud, joyful but his breaths between words were rugged. Clark recalled him smoking some or perhaps it was from fighting as he and Bruce did often.

Bruce closed off the video, his head tilting back to search Clark’s face. Clark kept his eyes closed as he began to sift through the voices. Picking out a few that sounded similar. Adding in Jason’s breathing, whittling out a few more options. But still. None were Jason.

“I can’t find him.” Clark’s voice dropped disappointingly, his eyes opening to stare at the ground. “I’m sorry.”

“Breath.” Clark’s head rose as Bruce’s hand gently cupped his cheek. “Try again. Think back. You’ve spent time with Jason. Small amounts but think of something you remember.”

“Bruce it was so long ago. I wouldn’t… wait!” Clark’s head turned as a sound caught his attention. “I found him!” Clark was off the ground in seconds. His arms wrapped under Bruce’s arms. Flying them quickly across Gotham to an old wear-house. Clark placed Bruce down first before landing behind him. His eyes already scanning the wear house. Bruce frowned his attention on Clark. Waiting for some information.

Clark felt his heartache as he counted bodies and listened to heartbeats. 7 bodies. One beating heart. Clark pushed forward, entering the wear house. Something he rarely did when working with Bruce was take the lead. But right now he had too. Clark paid no attention to the bodies lying around him. His attention locked to the lone survivor.

Jason’s head never lifted only his gun raised towards Clark’s head, forcing the older man to halt. “You know that won’t hurt me, son,” Clark spoke softly while he scanned Jason for broken bones. He overall looked well. A few bruises scattered over his body and a split lip hidden under his helmet. Clark found nothing internal, no breaks. It was very apparent, unlike Jason’s brothers’ attacks. Jason had most likely suffered a mental beating, not a physical one.

The 6 bodies laying dead were all dressed up as the Joker. Except their faces were no longer painted white, rather red from the bleeding bullet holes in their heads. Jason himself had been dressed in a replica of his original Robin suit. Only his face was now covered with his Red helmet. Clark swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped forward. “Jason.” Clark glanced back as Bruce walked past him.

Jason’s head snapped up, looking at Bruce. That’s when the gun moved to aim directly at Bruce’s head. Clark felt his own heart rate pick up. His mind willing himself to stay still and not step between Bruce and the gun. Bruce, like he always had, didn’t need Clark to cover him. Clark knew that but it didn’t change him wanting to protect Bruce.

“How many broken bones this time?” Jason finally spoke. An almost humorous tone to his voice as his head tilted with the question. Bruce’s mouth fell into a tight line. “You’re lucky you got to him first.” Jason’s tone lowered. The words coming out as a threat. It was a threat.

“We don’t…”

“Shut the fuck up! I know what you’re going to say. We don’t kill.” Jason jerked forwards, the gun edging closer. Bruce raised his arm up before Clark even knew he was moving to step between. That caused a chuckle to rise from Jason as he watched Bruce push Clark back. “Why is he here? Joker becoming too much for the big bad bats to handle without his boyfriend.”

“Enough.” Clark stepped in. He could almost feel Bruce’s deathly glare as he did so. “You need to come with us now. Your brothers are all injured and you yourself need attention.”

Jason helmet tilted, the gun slanting in his hand. “…The girls?”

Clark’s eyes widened, taken back by Jason’s sudden turn. He listened closely to Jason’s heart rate picked up.

“Alfred checked on them. They all checked in ok, Duke also.” Bruce informed, slowly stepping closer.

“How bad.” Jason’s grip on the gun tightened. “How badly have you let him fuck them up! What the fuck will it take to get you to realise he needs to be dead!” Jason’s shout echoed through the wear-house. Jason’s breathing picking up, his hand trembling. Finger twitching against the trigger. Chuckles escaping his lips.

“He’s drugged!” Bruce ducked the first bullet as Jason shot at him. Clark sped forward. He didn’t need to be careful with Jason. He swiftly grabbed the gun, not flinching as a bullet flew into his shoulder. Jason shook his head as Superman ripped the gun away.

“No, I’m not. Hahaha.” Jason groaned, stumbling back while wobbling and falling to his knees. “I’m…”

“Sit still.” Bruce rushed to Jason’s aid. A hand fell to Jason’s shoulder as Bruce fiddled with his utility belt. Pulling out a needle reminiscent of the one Damian gave Clark. Jason jerk back, swiping at Bruce’s face. “Superman!” Bruce ducked the attack. The hand on Jason’s shoulder tightened in an effort to hold Jason still. Clark moved behind Jason. Grabbing his arms at the elbows and bringing them behind his back. Jason arched, fighting Clark’s hold as his chuckles grew to laughter. Bruce’s hand moved from Jason’s shoulder, sliding up his neck. His fingers slipping around the rim of Jason’s helmet, forcing his head to one side. Bruce pushed a needle into Jason’s neck. Injecting him with a sedative. Jason kicked out. Slamming his knee into Bruce’s thigh. Bruce grunted, taking the hit but not letting it falter his stance.

“Fuck off! Hahaha. Let meHahaha. LetMeGo!” Jason jerked about, his body twisting, trying desperately to getaway. Superman’s hand move, wrapping around Jason’s chest as Bruce pulled the needle back. His eyes rose to look at Bruce, using his X-ray vision to see beyond the cowl. Bruce was hurting, something was still off. Clark just couldn’t figure out what. Jason’s struggles slowed as the sedative took over. His head lowered as he gave his weight to Clark. Clark sighed softly once Jason fell completely limp.

“Are you ok?” Clark’s eyes hadn’t left Bruce’s face, where Bruce’s attention had been on no one but Jason. Bruce’s head only rose as Clark threw Jason over his shoulder. “Talk to me while we get him home.” Clark smiled softly offering Bruce his hand. Bruce looked at Clark’s hand, slapping it away. Clark’s smiled dropped to a frown. His feet lifted off the ground. Keeping steady. He wrapped his arms under Bruce’s. Flying back towards the cave. “You do need to talk to me. Your emotions are everywhere tonight.”

“My emotions are fine,” Bruce replied stubbornly.

“Bruce…” Clark looked down just as Bruce turned his face away. Clark pressed his lip into a tight line. “You asked me for help Bruce.”

Bruce looked down at the city as they flew. “Later, I’ll tell you. I promise.”

Clark nodded and flew into the tunnels.

* * *

“Alfred.” Clark smiled softly as he held out a cup of tea to Alfred. Alfred wiped his brow. Finally stepping away from Damian.

“Master Clark. I believe that is my job.” Alfred smiled warmly as he took the cup from Clark. “How is Master Bruce?”

“That’s what I wanted to ask you.” Clark chuckled under his breath, looking down at his own mug. “He’s working on an antidote for Jason and Dick. Alfred please, do you know anything? What happened to Bruce?” Clark looked at the elder. Watching as his eyes dropped and his face fell into a sad frown.

“It is up to Bruce to tell you. I just thank you for listening over Gotham today.” Alfred forced another smile but his attention had turned to look over the room.

“Go rest Alfred.” Clark placed a gentle hand on Alfred’s shoulder. “I can watch the boys and look after Bruce.”

“No, I shouldn’t.” Alfred shook his head. “Should you not be returning to your own boys soon? Or is Jon with his mother tonight?” Alfred raises his brow.

“Jon is, yes.” Clark nodded but his attention turned away from Alfred as Bruce began to move. “Conner is at Titans Tower.” Clark looked back at Alfred. “So I am not needed anywhere. Please, Alfred. Rest.”

Alfred sighed softly. “Very well. Allow me to check over the boys before I turn in.”

“Of course.” Clark smiled as he turned, walking from the infirmary down towards Bruce. Bruce’s attention rose from his work to meet Clark’s eyes. “You have something for me?” Clark asked. Bruce gave a single nod. His hand outstretched with a small canister. “The children?”

“Yes. Open it in the room. If will take 5 minutes for the antidote to take effect. I tracked your  
Trajectory to work out the address. I’ve informed Jim Gordon. He’ll meet you outside of the building and take over once the children are sleeping.” Bruce explained placing the canister in Clark’s hand.

“Ok, but once I return. You are talking.” Clark’s hand closed around the canister as he floated up. Bruce sighed under his breath.

“Just go.”

* * *

Clark frowned as he returned to the cave. Bruce not standing, waiting or glaring at him. Instead, the cave was quiet, only monitors beeping. Clark sighed climbing the stairs. He stopped outside of the infirmary. Glancing over the four boys. A smiled quickly found its way onto his face. Titus’ head rose as Clark entered the doorway. His tail remained still for a moment but quickly began to wag against Damian’s side. “Looking after him?” Clark scratched Titus’s behind the ear, looking over Damian as he slept.

“Pretty sure he farted on him before you came.”

Clark turned quickly, looking at Tim with wide eyes. Tim smiled softly and chuckled, stained and clearly in pain but he tilted his head up to look at Clark. “You should try to stay still and not speak. You do have a broken jaw.” Clark gently ran his hand over Tim’s swollen cheek. Cold from the ice pack he’d been resting against.

“I know.” Tim sighed deeply, his eyes dropping as he slipped into thought. Clark watched, secretly smiling, Tim was so much like Bruce it was shocking he wasn’t his blood son. Managing to shut off the world to think yet be aware of everything all at once. Clark couldn’t help it as he moved to poke Tim’s nose, snapping the teen’s thoughts. Clark chuckled as Tim glared at him.

“Sleep, Tim…”

“Why did you save me,” Tim asked catching Clark off guard. Exactly like he planned as Clark’s face ran quickly through many emotions. Clark’s eyes widened, his nose scrunching up. His shoulders tensed before dropping back once he had processed the question. Tim watched him closely before his eyes shifted to Bruce as he approached the bed.

“Enough. No speaking from you till that swelling goes down.” Bruce looked down at Tim, a soft smile on his face. “He’s right you know.” Bruce lent down, brushing Tim’s hair from his forehead before planting a soft kiss. Tim’s eyes widened as his cheek’s pinked. Clark snorted a laugh, watching Tim’s confusion. Bruce rose back up, frowning as he noticed Tim’s reaction. “Sleep.” Bruce turned away, grabbing Clark’s wrist as he walked out of the infirmary back down to the bat computer. Clark listened to Tim and Bruce’s heart rates. Tim’s spiked from the confusion but steady into a soft rhythm. It was Bruce’s that remained elevated.

“I’ve not seen you give out affection like that.” Clark stopped as Bruce let go of his wrist. “Bruce?” Clark frowned as Bruce walked forward.

“Thank you for your help today.” Bruce sighed deeply.

“Thanks? You know I’ve been waiting all day for you to glare at me. Yet…” Clark wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist, his mouth softly kissing at Bruce’s neck. Listening to the gently sighs escaping Bruce. “Come on.” Clark’s hand shifted down Bruce’s body until one hand found Bruce’s hand. Clark pulled Bruce back towards the stairs.

“No, I’m not leaving the cave. I have to wait for the antidotes to finish and keep an eye on the other two.” Bruce’s hand shifted in Clark’s grip but Clark didn’t allow it to escape.

“I’ll listen in.” Clark smiled reassuringly. “No more harm will come to them tonight. I’ve also been listening to the others.” Clark admitted.

“You pry too much.” Bruce huffed as he gave in and walked with Clark but directed him towards the locker room.

“What do you mean. You always ask me what your children are doing when I’m here. It’s cute.” Clark frowned as he stared into Bruce’s eyes. Bruce’s eyes widened for only a split second but it was enough for Clark. “Tell me what Joker did to you. It’s time.”

“He stole a neurotoxin Hugo Strange’s had been formulating. The toxin can make one forget anything associated with a word. Joker used it on me. I forget anything and everyone I associate with the word ‘Robin.’” Bruce looked at Clark once he finished. Clack frowned, his eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak only for Bruce to answer before Clark had even questioned. “It’s complicated, basically everything within the cave that would trigger my mind to think of the Robins became a blur. Even memories of the girls were fuzzy. They are my partners and so are the Robins.” Bruce explained.

“So you had no idea they were even out there?” Clark’s grip on Bruce’s hand tighten. Almost scared a Bruce was suddenly going to forget him.

“Yes. Alfred made me aware when he asked where Robin was… Damian?” Bruce raised his brow, looking at Clark.

“This is curable right!?” Clark asked in a mild panic. “Bruce they are your son’s. Wait what about Steph? She was a Robin.”

“Slow down.” Bruce sighed shaking his head. “It’s a waiting game, my memories will return but it will take a few days. So far they are coming back faster now I have faces to match to names. Steph is safe, I remember her aside from her Robin days. As with Duke.” Their hands split off as Bruce walked to his locker, gathering clothing for himself and Clark. Alfred had made sure Clark had clothing within the manor, seeing is Clark regularly showed up to the Cave in his Superman suit. Bruce walked back to Clark. “If you have time, I could use some more help.”

Clark had stared off into space. Still trying to process what Bruce had told him. Bruce smiled as he sighed, he shifted forward. His hand cupping under Clark’s chin. His lips pressing to Clark’s soft red lips. Clark’s eyebrows raised, blinking a few times before his focus came back to Bruce.

“Will you stay and reacquaint me with our sons?”


	3. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark tries to help Bruce regain his memories of the Robins. Hoping to gain them back quickly in order to help their son’s recover.

“We should be in the cave.” Bruce’s eyes followed Clark’s hands. Watching and studying every object that was set down in front of him. Most things he should recognise but each made his mind fuzzy and sent a tingle of pain through his forehead.

Clark sighed softly. Knowing Bruce wanted to stay close to the boys but Bruce himself needed to rest. Bruce’s own wounds had been pushed aside. Ignored until all his children were either in the med bay or signed off for the night. Thankfully Barbara was able to round the rest of the family and make them turn in. Finally giving Clark the opportunity to get Bruce to sit and be treated. Bruce’s body was riddled with bruises, scratches and a small stab wound. Nothing too much for the Batman to handle but Bruce remained restless

“I’m listening to them. They are ok. All sleeping and the centrifuge is still spinning the antidote for a Jason and Dick. We can go back once it’s done or if one of the boys wakes.” Clark sunk beside Bruce on the sofa and pulled a blanket over their legs. “Besides, the real memories are here in the manor. You need to know the boys first out of the Robin roles.” Clark smiled brightly as he pushed a stuffed elephant into Bruce’s hands. Bruce’s eyes narrowed as he looked over the well-loved, worse for wear toy. Bruce sighed, his head fell back against the backrest of the sofa while setting the toy down in his lap.

“Fine for now.” Bruce turned his head to look at the little collection on the coffee table. “I don’t feel good about looking through their stuff.”

“You’ve looked over their files haven’t you?” Clark raised his brow as he picked up one of Damian’s many sketchbooks.

“Yes but that’s all shared knowledge.” Bruce huddled up into the blanket.

“I pretty certain they would say different.” Clark chuckled. “Don’t stress about it, Bruce. I’ve only grabbed what I know the boys have shared with you before.” Clark opened the sketchbook to admire Damian’s sketches. Bruce’s head fell against Clark’s shoulder, his eyes on the pages. Studying the way the pencil was moved to create shadows and light. “He’s so talented,” Clark commented.

“No, he’s well-practised and skilled,” Bruce stated with a soft smile. “Artists don’t like being called talented. They train like anyone else to be good at what they do.”

Clark frowned as he looked at Bruce, listening to his words closely. “That may explain why Damian rolls his eyes at me when I tell him that.” Clark chuckled as he turned the page. He snorted at one small sketch of Bruce sleeping. “He nailed your sleepy face.” Clark beamed

Bruce grunted, unimpressed with Clark teasing him. “It’s better than that one.” Bruce pointed to another sketch. One of Tim hunched over in the bat computer chair. A sight Clark was beginning to find familiar.

“One?” Clark tilted his head as he looked at the sketch then to Bruce. “Who is it Bruce, come on.” Clark frowned a little. Bruce reached across in front of Clark, Turning the page. Not answering him. “Hey no, come on you want to fix your memories, you need to know their names. Do you know his name?”

“I do. It just slipped my mind.” Bruce admitted defeatedly. “I’ll learn, just let me think for a moment.”

Clark nodded and sighed deeply as he turned his attention back to the sketchbook. “Here.” Clark handed the book to Bruce so he could pick another item off the table. He grabbed a small cheese and bacon scroll. He broke a piece off and pressed it to Bruce’s lips. Bruce glared opened his mouth, accepting the food from Clark. Clark hummed happily as he ate his own piece.

Bruce was a little confused as he turned back to the sketchbook. Clark happily continued to feed him small pieces while bouncing in his seat. “Ah?” Bruce smirked as he closed the sketchbook and looked at Clark. “Jason and Alfred use to make these together when he was younger.”

“Exactly!” Clack hummed proudly as he took a larger piece of the bread and threw it into his mouth. “Really good,” Clark smirked as he chewed.

“I don’t think Ma wouldn’t approve of your manners.” Bruce chuckled at Clark as he exchanged the sketchbook for a photo album. “How did you know that anyway?” Bruce raised his browed at Clark. “Jason is my second eldest, 23 now?”

“24.” Clark correct.

“Right. 24 and he’s been with me since he was 13 so how would you know about him and Alfred cooking? I know we weren’t that close.” Bruce opened the photo album and started to flick through the pages. Not particularly caring for the formal photographs.

“Because you don’t shut up about your kids.” Clark laughed. “You talk about them all the time at the watchtower.”

“I do?” Bruce looked up from the photo album a little sceptical. “Let me guess, Diana?” Bruce smiled turning his attention back to the photos. Moving until he found some that sparked his mind. 

“We all ask about them but, yes Diana asks the most.” Clack smiled, kissing Bruce’s forehead. “You ok?” Clark looked down at the photo Bruce had paused on. A candid photo of Jason. Smoking out in the rain. The steam coming off his body perfectly shown by the photographer’s skill with light.

“It was Tim.” Bruce smiled, recognising his son’s work. “The boy Damian drew. The one that hunches up in my chair and never sleeps. He’s named Tim Drake.” Bruce looked at Clark with an excited grin.

Clark chuckled, his arm shaking behind Bruce’s back to rest on Bruce’s hip. Pulling him close. “Yep, That’s our Timmy. But I don’t know if he would like you…” Clark’s head turned. Looking back towards the grandfather clock.

“Clark?” Bruce raised his head. His heart rate quickly spiking in a mild panic. Clark sighed softly as he turned back to Bruce. Kissing his cheek sweetly. “What was that? What did you hear? Are the boys…” Bruce lent away from Clark’s kiss, seeking some kind of answer, not affection.

“It’s ok. Damian is waking.” Clark put a little bit of pressure on Bruce’s side. Pulling him back against him. “His heart rates rose a little. I think Titus startled him. He’s calmed now.” Clark planted soft little kisses up Bruce’s chin to the corner of his mouth. He swung his leg over Bruce’s lap. Straddling him so Bruce was unable to get up. “Just relax.”

“Clark I need to make sure he’s ok,” Bruce grumbled but didn’t fight for his freedom, he knew well enough Clark would only add more weight and keep Bruce there longer.

“He is fine.” Clark glanced down. He could see little within the cave with his X-ray vision. Damian had remained still except for one arm he’d managed to get around Titus. “Damian was beaten up by his big brother. He needs time to reset.” Clark rested his hand on Bruce’s cheek. His thumb gently brushing at a scar on Bruce’s skin.

“All the more reason I need to go down there.” Bruce roughly jerked his face away from Clark’s hand, annoyed. “He’s probably traumatised.”

“You still don’t remember him enough to go down there.” Clark frowned that Bruce sifted away from his affection. Always thinking he doesn’t deserve love and care.

“I don’t need to know him to help him,” Bruce growled as he’s patients began to ware. “Clark get off!”

“No. Listen to me, Bruce.” Clark put his hand on Bruce’s chest. Forcing his back against the sofa. “Damian’s not a normal kid Bruce. None of your kids are. If they find out you’re not running at 100 percent, they will push themselves to recover faster so they can be by your side again, especially Damian.” Clark softened a little. Bruce was listening to him. He wasn’t happy but he was listening.

“I just worry.” Bruce’s eyes close, his breathing growing deep.

“I know.” Clark tilted forward. Kissing the corner of Bruce’s mouth. “Just trust me. They are strong. Besides, Tim starting to wake.” Clark smiled. Tim had begun to stir a few minutes after Damian had woken. “They are taking.” Clark sighed softly.

“I’ll have to wire Tim’s mouth shut soon if he doesn’t stop talking.” Bruce opened his eyes, looking at Clark sadly.

Clark frowned at the thought but nodded. “It would probably be for the best, but they do need to talk.”

Bruce sighed, nodding slowly in agreement. “Don’t listen to them. Only their heartbeats.”

Clark smiled as he slipped off Bruce’s lap and snuggled up to his side. “Always.” Clark picked up the photo album. “I won’t let any more harm come to them.”

Bruce rested his head on Clark’s shoulders as he looked down at the photos. They were a mix of candidate photos and more creative artistic photos. “You know who took these?”

“Tim,” Bruce said as he pressed on the corner of the page so Clark would stop. “He likes to stay out of the way and just watch.” Bruce sighed softly as he focused on a photo of Dick and Damian covered with flour and cake batter. Fresh from a food fight. Bruce inhaled sharply, rubbing his brow.

“Hey?” Clark turned to Bruce with a worried look. “What’s going on? Are you hurt?” Clark sat up, ready to move if Bruce needed him too.

“It’s Dick.” Bruce put his hand on Clark’s shoulder. Pulling him back to get him to relax again. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. “He fades in and out.”

Clark looked down sadly. He closed the book. Setting it aside, he kissed Bruce’s forehead. “We made some progress. We can work some more late…”

“No,” Bruce said sternly as he opened his eyes and picked up the photo album. Clark was quicker but, slamming his hand on the book. Keeping Bruce from lifting it. “Clark I need to fix this now. I can’t just forget my own sons!” Bruce growled.

“You haven’t Bruce. You’ll never forget them. I’m just asking you to stop for the rest of the night. You’re in pain. I can see it on your face.” Clark frowned as he looked at Bruce softly. “Please. Today’s been hard on you. You need to rest. Your sons are safe and you can rest for a bit.”

“No. I need to help them.” Bruce glared at Clark. “I need to understand them.”

“You need to rest. Why won’t you get that in your stubborn head.” Clark groaned as he slipped up from the couch. “Fine, we’ll just do both. Thankfully Alfred has a habit of sending me videos.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “He spoiled you. No wonder I’m stuck with you now.” Bruce watched as Clark set up the Tv.

“You think I’m in love with you because of Alfred?” Clark smirked. “If anything I’m married to your family. You’re just a side deal.” Clark teased, slipping back against Bruce. He kissed his nose as he wrapped Bruce tighter in the blanket. Hoping to stop him from moving and get him to just watch the home movies.

“Oh is that true? Well, maybe I shouldn’t bother remembering and leave you with them.” Bruce smirked.

“We can swap? I’ll happily take your kids and you can have mine. But you can keep Steph. She scares me.” Clark chuckled happily, his head resting on Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce chuckled as the videos begun to play. “I think we will be stuck with them all soon.”

Clark smiled. Watching the Tv. “And many more I assume.”

* * *

* * *

“I’m really surprised at how well you can talk. Even with your jaw wired shut.” Clark smiled over his shoulder at Tim. Tim hugged Clark’s back. His arms draped over Clark’s shoulders while his legs were tucked and held against Clark’s side. Clark happily carried Tim throughout the manor, much to Bruce’s disapproval at Tim moving around so quickly.

“Itz pretty easy.” Tim’s voice had a slight buzz too it as air was forced out between his closed teeth.

“You still shouldn’t be talking. That is why we had to wire you’re mouth shut to begin with.” Bruce frowned as he walked past. His hand brushed Tim’s back before he bent over to examine Tim’s left leg.

“Itz Vine Brooze.” Tim wiggled his leg away from the pen Bruce was trying to poke him with. Clark chuckled as he swept him and Tim to the side, away from Bruce, earning a stern look from Bru

“I’m looking after him. Don’t stress. Look I tried to keep him down but he’s quick.” Clark smiled innocently.

Bruce crossed his arms and raised his brow. “So you’re his personal show pony now?”

“Um..” Clark tilted his head. “I guess.”

“We’ll fine. So long as you two don’t push it and someone…” Bruce looked to Tim. “Doesn’t get any more hurt.” Bruce poked Tim’s forehead. “I have three other children who need mending.” Bruce stepped back and sighed. “Mentally and physically.”

Tim frowned. “I talked with Dami.”

Bruce nodded. “Anything that will help me?”

“No. Hez ok. Hez logical. You know how Damian thinkz.” Tim rested his chin on Clark’s head.

Bruce’s eyes darted downwards. A frown painted on his face. “Yeah. I know. I’ll still talk with him.”

Clark frowned as he watched Bruce. He understood what Tim was saying. Damian was so terribly logical it was unhealthy. Something Bruce would know if he even knew who Damian was. “How about you start with Dick?” Clark suggested.

“I thought Dick left?” Tim asked looking up at Bruce.

“He tried, but I convinced him to stay a little longer.” Clark looked up at Tim and started to walk towards the living room favoured by the family. His ears listen to Dick pacing back and forth up in his room. His teeth biting at his nails. His heart rate quick. “He's stressed but he’ll be ok.” Clark sighed softly as he lowered down for Bruce to take Tim off his back.

Tim frowned as he was sat on the couch. “Howz Jazon?” Tim asked.

Bruce shifted a pair of churches so they were within Tim's reach. “We haven't spoken.” Bruce brushed Tim's hair back. “Alfred will help you. No walking around without these and enough talking today.” Bruce turned. Grabbing Clark’s hand and pulling Clark from the room before Tim could ask anymore question.

Clark chuckled as he followed Bruce. He wiggled his hand free. Moving behind Bruce to hold Bruce's shoulders.

“What did I say about powers in the house?” Bruce smirked as Clark begun to float just off the ground so Bruce was dragging him along.

Clark only chuckled and kissed Bruce's neck. “You should go talk to Dick. He's tense and worrying.”

Bruce sighed deeply but nodded. “I'm aware. I need to speak to all of them. I was hoping my memories would be fresher today. Having the boys here but everything is still hazy.”

“That doesn't matter right now. If anything this may help. Dick's pure and right now he just needs you to talk and guide him forward.” Clark hugged Bruce's waist. “I know you don’t know him right now but Dick’s been with you through a lot. Trust him ok?”

“I'll try. But I need you to talk to Jason. I don't think he can stand me.” Bruce looked down ashamed he was thinking that.

Clark’s frowned. “I can try. Jason’s not a huge fan of mine. But I'll try.” Clark cupped Bruce's cheek and kissed him. “Go talk to Dick. I'll go cheek on Damian and try talking with Jason.”

Bruce sighed and nodded but grabbed Clark’s hand before he could slip away. Clark frowned as he turned back to Bruce. His tilted his head and raised his brow. “What are you thinking?”

“Tim.” Bruce glanced back. “I don’t believe he’s just happy to brush this off.” Bruce frowned. “He’s hurting.”

Clark couldn’t stop the chuckle that rose to his chest. Proud that Bruce was able to recognise Tim lying and trying to hid. “Now you’re definitely starting to remember. We’ll talk to him later too. Let’s just give the others some attention. You have a lot of children.”

Bruce sighed. “We. Don’t think your getting out of this.” Bruce poked Clark’s chest as he pushed past and headed up towards Dick’s room.

Clark smirked, standing and watching Bruce until he was out of sight. He looked around. Using his X-ray vision to spot Jason sitting with Damian out side in the garden. “Right… They will be mine soon.” Clark pushed forward and made his way into the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Sadly I may have lost my motivation and inspiration for this fic. I will try my best to continue but it will be slow going. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and comments this far. 💕

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned on this being a one shot but I’ve decided to keep it as a longer running project. I want to work on my writing and focus on adding more details to my works. Aka this fic is a tester for me. 
> 
> Please let my know if there is anywhere I can improve. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
